


you don't f*cking listen, when i'm around

by klaiths



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't want to spoil the major part of the story so extra tags will be in the end notes!, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot, Rivalry, So everyone but Allura bc I really didn't have time or space to introduce her in this one!, but I love her still, tho it will prob become a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaiths/pseuds/klaiths
Summary: Lance and Keith have been rivals since they lived on the same floor Freshman year of college. They haven't had a class together in a year, but a new semester brings new courses. Lance gets fed up with Keith always getting the perfect spot in the front of the class, and one morning, he has an opportunity to do something about it. Nothing turns out as expected, but he ends up with a date and the promise to learn a new language, so he really can't complain too much!





	you don't f*cking listen, when i'm around

Lance couldn’t believe his luck when he slid into the seat at the front of the lecture hall.

 

 _Finally beat Kogane here, HAH!_ he thought to himself as he pulled his laptop out of his bag and set it on his desk. Typically, Lance was forced to sit in the back due to his tardiness, but _not today._ Today, Lance had to get up early to bring Hunk a book he needed for the 7:15 lab he was the TA for since he forgot it.

 

He had been up since about 7:10 when he got a text from Hunk that read “911! I need my BIO book which is in my room, can you bring it to me??!?!?” Lance, being the great friend he is, brought Hunk his book and had about 20 minutes to spare before his class began.  Since he was already on campus, so the 15 minute walk from their apartment to school didn’t factor into his normal pacing, so he went to sit in the empty lecture hall.

 

After setting everything on his desk, Lance scrolled through his twitter feed, starting a thread about his morning experience, adding pictures he had posted on his snapchat story. He looked up when he heard a the door to the classroom slam open to see Keith sauntering in and stopping dead in his tracks while staring at Lance.

 

“You snooze, you lose, mullet!” Lance said, shooting his signature finger guns in Keith’s direction. Keith’s scowl intensified before he stomped from the room. Lance basked in his success for a moment and reflected back to when this rivalry with Keith started.

 

It had been freshman year, two years ago, and him and Keith had lived on the same floor. Lance knew he had lucked out with Hunk as a roommate since they had immediately hit it off and have been best bros ever since. At the first floor meeting, Lance was seated next to Keith, but Keith did his best to ignore Lance and his loud attempts to ‘subtly’ catch Keith’s attention.

 

Lance has known since high school that he was bi, so Keith was far from Lance’s bi awakening. But that didn’t mean Lance didn’t get flustered around Keith when he saw his deep grey eyes, that seemed almost purple, and his odd fashion sense that made him stick out like a sore thumb. The soft longish hair didn’t help either, framing Keith’s harsh, angular, facial features into something softer and more beautiful. Needless to day, Lance was a lost cause.

 

Keith seemed to ignore Lance, even more than he ignored everyone else. Lance would get the silent treatment _and_ absolutely no hints of facial recognition. Hunk said that when he passed Keith in the hall, he would get a small, stilted smile and a wave from the boy, but Lance never got anything except maybe a mild look of annoyance. Lance took this to heart, _of course the first guy I crush on in college practically hate me. Just great!_

 

Soon, the two were engaging in petty behavior with one another. Since they were freshman and living in a freshman dorm, the whole floor shared one communal bathroom area. There were only ever 2 working showers, since the dorm they lived in was the oldest and most problematic on campus, and Lance made it his prerogative to shower every morning before class. This was a tactic he had learned to help with his ADHD growing up. It helped him establish a routine so he wouldn’t forget to shower, brush his teeth, change his clothes, and eat breakfast before class.

 

One morning, and then several after that, Lance set his stuff down in the shower while he ran to the toilet to relieve himself before getting in. It didn’t take more than a minute, but in that time, Lance would find his items shoved outside of the stall while someone was inside. He recognized Keith’s shower shoes under the curtain, ‘ _c’mon, who even wears memory foam slides in the shower, that’s just ridiculous!’_ and went to move to the other shower but that seemed to occupied too.

 

“You gotta be _kidding me!_ Keith, you asshole! Why did you put my stuff outside of the shower!” Lance raved as he picked up his bottles and aggressively shoved them back into his locker. Instead of just leaving and forgoing the shower, Lance decided to get a little revenge. He turned on the water for each of the four sinks and made it as scalding as possible. With the sinks piping out boiling water, the showers had a sudden down pour of ice-cold water.

 

Lance heard the tell tale sign that his plan succeeded when he heard a two distinct yelps from the shower area.

 

“Sorry, who ever else is in there! You can thank Keith for ice shower!” Lance left feeling like he finally had the upper hand. And he sort of did, until it happened all over again.

 

There were also other petty things, like Keith walking straight by Lance when he was locked out of the building. He then pulled the door shut behind him keeping Lance out  while making eye contact with him. Lance had to wait another 20 minutes before a different student came by and took pity on him.

 

Their constant pettiness seemed to die out after freshman year since they no longer lived in the same building and had no classes together. The still ran into each other on campus and would pull small pranks like pouring a bunch of salt in the other’s drink or stealing all the pens out of the other’s backpack. Little things like that.

 

It wasn’t until Lance sat down for his ASTRO 287 lecture taking the last available seat in the back that he was faced with Keith again. He sent a snap to Hunk that said, “LOOK! KEITH IS IN MY ASTRO LECTURE IM GUNNA KMS!” When Hunk send back “dude, how do you know?” Lance replied with a really grainy, zoomed-in, picture of the back of Keith’s head captioned, “I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.”

 

Hunk, of course, screenshotted this for future proof to show Lance the extent of his dramatics and sent it to Pidge for good measure. It was a big inside joke between them for a while, making fun of how oblivious Lance was to his own feelings.

 

After the first day of class, Lance attempted to make it his mission to beat Keith to class, but was never successful. Since freshman year, he had dropped his carefully planned morning schedule in preference of a staying up later to finish his course work and thus sleeping in later. His advisor had _somehow_ convinced him to overload for the semester and Lance felt like he was slowly dying inside with each passing day.

 

Lance loved astronomy with his whole heart. He loved studying it and learning as much as he could about the stars and the celestial sphere. Unfortunately for him, ASTRO 287 was notoriously difficult course that was fast-paced and rigorous. He had a hard enough time keeping up with the readings, let alone staying on track in class and paying attention to the professor.

 

So Lance coveted the front seat that Keith usually sat in. It was the perfect vantage point from which to take notes without getting distracted while still being able to clearly see the board. He huffed out a breath as the door slowly closed behind Keith.

 

The rest of the class began to filter in and along with Professor Coran. Keith still wasn’t back so Lance checked his watch and saw that there were only two minutes until class officially started. A minute later, Keith came bursting into the room, dragging along Professor Coran’s grad assistant, Shiro. One of Keith’s hands was dragging Shiro in by his bicep while the other one was making frantic gestures at him and then at Lance as to say, “do you see what I have to put up with?!”

 

Lance smirked at the two as they made their way over to him. He plopped his feet on top of the desk and leaned back in his chair and said, “Come to bargain for your seat back?”

 

Keith pushed Shiro towards Lance while Shiro shot an annoyed look back at the younger boy. “Hey Lance, I’d really appreciate it if you’d let Keith have his seat back.”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes and returned his chair legs and his own to the floor. “I was here first so it’s my seat today. I don’t see why Keith gets some sort of- of preferential seating.”

 

Shiro’s easy smile immediately dropped off of his face. “Lance. You will go sit back at your own seat now, or I will get Professor Coran and he will tell you to do it himself.”

 

“Geeze,” Lance said, angrily closing his laptop and shoving it into his bag, “I don’t know who died and made Keith president, but this really isn’t fair treatment.”

 

Shiro gritted out a, “Thank you,” as Lance brushed by him and Keith. Lance met Keith’s eyes for a moment and saw a look of hurt flash across his face before he schooled his feature back to his normal neutral tone.

 

 _Why is_ **_he_ ** _upset? He got his quiznacking seat back!_

 

Lance dejectedly walked to the back of the classroom and plopped down into his usual seat. He caught the eyes of a few classmates who looked angry at him.

 

 _Sorry for disrupting your time._ **_Class hasn’t even started._ **

 

Lance pulled out his laptop and shot a quick message to Hunk on facebook.

 

8:01am

 

Lance 

tmw shiro just scolded me for taking keith’s precious front of the classroom seat??

dude looked like he was abt to pop a blood vessel

 

He turned his attention to Professor Coran who had begun his normal teaching complete with lots of hand gestures and writing on the board. It was about 15 minutes into his lecture when Lance finally got a response from Hunk

 

8:15am

 

Hunk 

Dude, you know why he gets the front seat, don’t be so insensitive.

 

This piqued Lance’s interest- did he know why? Lance thought back to all his experiences with Keith in the past. Pidge and Hunk were both great friends with Keith, but Lance always made himself scarce when Keith was around. He didn’t want his friends to have to pick sides between them, but he still felt like Keith treated him unfairly.

 

Lance 

r u talking abt how everyone is always on his dick n wants to choose him for everything?

that’s a pretty shitty reason for some1 to get preferential seating

 

Hunk 

C’mon dude, you know that’s not why he has to sit in the front. Stop being such a dick.

 

Lance 

????????

dude i really have no clue??

 

Hunk 

Dude really? You can’t think of /any/ reason Keith might get preferential seating. /No/ reason at all?

 

Lance 

srsly is it bc he’s smarter than me?

 

Hunk 

No Lance, it’s because he’s deaf. You know this so stop being such an asshole about all the time! Like, I love you buddy but you’ve always been a dick about the fact that Keith is deaf.

 

Lance’s blood ran cold in his body. He sucked in a loud breath which caught the attention of the girl who sits next to him. He gave her an apologetic smile while his brain continued to process the words on his screen.

 

 _Keith is deaf? No, no, I would have known that._ Suddenly, Lance’s mind was flooded with proof and reasoning to back up Hunks statement. Like Professor Coran using gestures as he taught. _It’s sign language! I’m such an idiot!_ Or the fact that Keith never responded when Lance yelled at him. _He can’t hear me_.

 

Lance replayed every interaction he could think of from the past 2.5 years and came to the conclusion: _I look like such an asshole!_

 

Lance 

i honestly didn’t know that

i feel like such an asshole!

hunk! i literally stole his seat this morning then rubbed it in his face!!

then when shiro yelled at me i said, “i don’t no who died and made keith president but this really isn’t fair treatment”

 

Hunk 

Dude, you /seriously/ didn’t know?

 

Lance 

i rly didn’t!

 

Hunk 

But you’re around him all the time!

 

Lance 

no /ur/ around him all the time! i usually hide when he’s around

 

Hunk 

Okay, well you obviously need to apologize to him.

 

Lance 

HOW! do i just say “hey keith, i didn’t kno u were deaf so forget any interaction we’ve had in the past 3 years bc i was a dick!” like???!?!?!

 

Hunk 

I mean, not that /exactly/ but it’s a start?

 

Lance 

there’s no way he’ll forgive me!

i literally said

“i don’t see why keith gets some sort of preferential seating”

to shiro

while keith was right behind him

i’m going to die

 

Hunk 

Dude, calm down, it’ll be okay. Don’t get yourself so worked up, Keith’s a forgiving guy.

I know how you can get sometimes get too into your own head, but this will sort itself out.

Call me if you need me.

 

Lance 

i gtg.

 

Lance looked up from his laptop to see that 15 minutes had gone by since he started talking with Hunk. His eyes drifted to Keith’s form, sitting straight up while he diligently took notes. His stomach which had already been twisted into a complicated knot tightened as he saw Keith brush his hair behind his ear.

 

His heart leapt in his throat as he slowly closed his computer and tried to pay attention to Coran teaching at the front of the class. With every second his insides seem to twist and turn. He glanced at the clock to see that class was only half over so he made the decision to pack up and silently sneak out the back door to the class. Since it was a lecture hall, there was a door on the main floor as well as a door towards the back.

 

He promised himself he’d shoot Coran an email explaining his early absence from class as he slid the door shut quietly behind him. He also decided his time would be better spent heading back to the apartment, seeing as he wouldn’t be able to pay attention to the rest of his classes that morning. He only had ENGI 201 with Dr. Holt, who loved him, and PHYS 320 with Dr. Alfor, who also loved him, so he knew it would be fine to miss.

 

Lance’s walk back to the apartment was a haze of regret and embarrassment at his past actions. At one point, silent tears had begun to make his way out of his eyes. He brushed them away as fast as they came, but the pace seemed to only accelerate.

 

He finally made it into his apartment and shut the door behind himself. He knew Pidge would still be there, but Lance made a beeline to his room. He locked the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. He reached to his nightstand and shoved his headphones on over his ears before plugging them in and blasting something loud and angsty to distract himself.

 

This wasn’t his usual genre of choice so his mind kept wandering back to Keith. _I can’t believe I didn’t know, I have to be the_ **_stupidest_ ** _person in the world. I’m such a dick! How is anyone still friends with me?_

 

The tears that had been reduced to a sporadic stream were now back full force. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He knew he’d have to apologize to Keith, but he didn’t want to do it face to face. He didn’t have Keith’s number... _but I have his email!_

 

Lance shot out of bed and grabbed his laptop. There were several notifications on facebook from Hunk, but he closed that tab and opened his school email. The email system was hosted through gmail, and he could easily find Keith’s email by just typing in his name. Lance began drafting his email, and after several small tweaks and changes he hit send.

 

* * *

 

 

To: kkogane@vu.edu

From: lmcclain@vu.edu

Subject: Sorry.

 

Hey Keith,

 

I don’t have your number but I wanted to apologize for class today (and the past 2 years). There’s honestly no way for me to put this without sounding like a huge asshole but I honestly didn’t know you were deaf until Hunk told me while I was in class. It was never my intention to poke fun at this fact or make you feel uncomfortable about it. I still don’t know why you’ve always been such an ass to me, but I probably did something to deserve it and I’m sorry for whatever that was.

 

Hope your day gets better since this shitty morning,

Lance

 

* * *

 

 

He breathed a sigh of relief as the sent notification popped up. He closed the lid to his laptop and set it on the floor before changing his music to something more soothing and attempted to go back to sleep.

 

He must have succeeded because he was rudely awoken by Pidge barging in and ripping his headphone off.

 

“You didn’t know Keith was deaf? Are you stupid, how could you have not known!”

 

Lance took a second to adjust since his brain activity had to go from 5 to 100 really quickly. It took a second for his brain to catch up to the events but he did manage to say, “Jesus, Pidge! You don’t have to yell.”

 

Pidge gave him a flat look before he continued in a somber tone, “Yeah I know, I’m an idiot, you don’t have to tell me. I don’t know how I didn’t realize before, it’s not something he tried to hide.” Lance sighed dejectedly and rolled over to face away from Pidge. She crawled into his bed and sat behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’ll be okay,” she said, “it’s a really fucking funny story you’ll be able to tell to your kids some day, but you guys will be fine.”

 

“Pidge! You really think Keith and I will have kids together? No way!” Lance was glad he was facing away from Pidge when his face began to heat up, signaling the blush that was sure to be there.

 

“See, I didn’t even mean that when I said your kids, I meant just yours. You just disproved your own point!” Pidge broke off into a peal of laughter, slapping Lance’s shoulder as she rocked back.

 

“I don’t think he’ll forgive me,” Lance said quietly. Pidge’s laughter cut off abruptly when she heard Lance.

 

“I think you’re underestimating Keith. He’ll forgive you after he laughs at you.”

 

“I want to have a conversation with him, but like...” Lance cut off, not wanting to ask an insensitive question. Fortunately, Pidge was extremely perceptive and picked up on this.

 

“We all know ASL, Lance. There’s a reason Hunk and I took it as our language class instead of Spanish or French. Any one of us could translate for you.”

 

Lance’s heart leapt in his throat. _They know ASL, I’m even more of an idiot than I thought._ He his his face in his hands as he grumbled.

 

“I am so _stupid_.”

 

“You’re not stupid,” Pidge said, “I’m sorry for saying that earlier. Sure you’re a goofball, but you’re in no ways dumb. It was just a misunderstanding, you just need to talk to him.”

 

“I sent him an email,” Lance said, uncovering his face.

 

“Oh _I know_ . Hunk and I have been texting with Keith since he got it and started freaking out. You literally left class and right before the end, he got _that_ email from you. You really have great timing, dude.”

 

“You’ve been texting him!” Lance shouted, sitting up straight and making a grab for Pidge’s phone, “What has he said?”

 

She held it out of his reach as she said, “He thought you were kidding and were just trying to pull another shitty prank on him. But when Hunk sent him screenshots of your facebook conversation, he went silent.”

 

“Is he okay?” Lance said, heart racing for some indiscernible reason.

 

“Shiro says he’s fine and is still coming over to hang out for lunch, so it seems like you’ll be lucky enough to talk to him today.”

 

“Oh god, what should I say?”

 

“Just tell him the truth.”

 

“Is there a way for us to talk like, just the two of us? I love you guys, but I’d rather not have to have one of you there,” Lance said, awkwardly wringing his hands together.

 

“You can always just write to one another, though, Keith is pretty good at reading lips. I’ll just ask him when he gets here.”

 

“Cool. Cool. Cool. Cooooooooool. It’s chill.”

 

“If you say cool one more time I’m going to punch you,” Pidge threatened.

 

“Okay, geeze! Now get out of here gremlin, let me get emotionally prepared for lunch.”

 

Pidge gave him a quick, awkward, hug before leaving the room. When the door was shut behind her, Lance laid back down on his bed. His stomach had began it nervous twisting again, but this time there was a lighter tone to it. It wasn’t so much death, doom, and destruction as it had been previously, but rather more just like a light rainstorm.

 

He closed his eyes and daydreamed about how his conversation would go at lunch. In the midst of his daydream, his attention kept being focused to different parts of Keith’s face. First, his eyes and all the mystery they held. They didn’t seem to be a usual color of human eyes which seemed to only make them more captivating.

 

Then, Lance was drawn to Keith’s nose. It wasn’t unlike his own, but he thought it fit better on Keith’s angular face. Lastly, his mid settled on Keith’s lips and- _Nope. Not dealing with this right now._ With that, Lance jumped out of bed and decided to get a head start on lunch.

Usually, he didn’t cook a big production for lunch, but the soothing chopping that went into making a salad was just what he needed at that moment. He pulled out a head of lettuce and cleaned and chopped it. He did the same with some peppers, onions, almonds, strawberries, and tomatoes. He knew that not everyone liked the same foods, so giving everyone a choice seemed to be his best option.

 

He checked the time and saw that he still had about 2 hours left before the rest of the crew descended on the apartment. He decided to waste time by playing Zelda instead of stewing in a pit of self doubt.

 

He started up his game and quickly found himself distracted by the shrines and sidequests. He was deep into one of the shrines when Hunk and Pidge walked back in. He waved at them and paused his game. Keith trailed in behind him and when Lance realized he was in the room, he shot off the couch.

 

“H-Hey,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair, “Can we talk?”

 

Keith gave him a smile and began signing, never breaking eye contact with Lance. Pidge put Keith’s signs into words and said, “Yes. I think we need to.”

 

Lance let out a small laugh and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Is it cool if we are alone or...?”

 

Keith’s smile grew as he signed.

 

“Yes. I can type in your laptop and read your lips,” Pidge relayed to Lance.

 

“Uh okay,” Lance began, awkwardly shuffling round the couch, “right this way.”

 

Keith trailed a couple of feet behind Lance as they made their way across the main room to Lance’s door. Lance unlocked it and let Keith walk in before him. Keith sat on the side of the bed while Lance sat down next to him as he reached down to grab his laptop. When he got it opened up and ready with a word doc for Keith to use, he glanced at Keith and saw him looking around the room.

 

Lance’s eyes met Keith’s and he noticed a faint blush covering Keith’s cheeks. Lance handed the laptop to Keith and shifted so that he was facing Keith head on.

 

Keith began to type on the laptop for a second before turning it around for Lance to see.

 

[I like your glow stars and posters]

 

Lance’s face was now matching Keith’s in terms of embarrassed completion.

 

“Yeah, can you guess what my major is?”

 

Keith’s fingers quickly flew over the keys as soon as Lance stopped talking.

 

[I know what your major is, but your room makes it very evident that you’re an astronomy major]

 

“Hah, yeah.”

 

It was silent again in the room for a moment. Keith was looking at Lance while Lance did his best to look away and collect his thoughts.

 

Finally, Lance said, “I’m so sorry, Keith. I really never meant any of what I did to you. Except when it was immediate revenge, then I meant it.”

 

Keith let out a small chuckle and Lance almost swooned. Keith was typically fairly silent, making small grunts of ascent and descent here and there, but Lance had never  heard his laugh before.

 

While Keith was looking down to type, Lance let out a low sigh of, “Wow...” making sure that Keith couldn’t see him talking.

 

Keith turned the computer around 30 seconds later and Lance took in the paragraph Keith had typed up.

 

[I’m glad you were an asshole back to me, most of the time people are afraid to treat me like everyone else. I’ll admit there were a lot of times I was an asshole to you just because I could be and you would put up with it. The amount of times I complained about you to Shiro is probably why he reamed you out in astro today. Sorry about that, you didn’t deserve that.]

 

“Can I type too so that I can collect my thoughts?”

 

Keith nodded his head and shuffled the computer onto Lance’s lap. Lance took a moment to think of how to approach this but he settled on a heartfelt approach.

 

{I really can’t even explain how bad I felt this morning because of what I did, and have done for the past 2 years. I feel like a complete idiot because I didn’t know. I also feel like a complete idiot _and_ ass because I let this stupid rivalry cloud my judgement and I missed out on the chance to get to know you these past 2 years. Imagine how fun our pranks could have been without being so vile and vindictive? I hope you can forgive me, because I really would like to be your friend}

 

Lance poured out the feelings he had been repressing for the past 2 years. Everytime he heard Pidge and Hunk laughing with Keith through his door, or caught them smiling at something he sent them, Lance had felt a pang of jealousy run through his body. Deep down, he had always wanted to be Keith’s friend, or maybe something more- _Now is_ **_not_ ** _the time!_ \- but he had let his jealousy and pettiness cloud his judgement.

 

Keith took a moment to read Lance’s message before typing a quick response and turning the laptop around.

 

[I’d like that]

 

Keith’s face split into a shy smile as he peered up at Lance through his bangs. Lance’s heart almost beat out of his chest and his brain to mouth filter gave out on him.

 

“Wow you’re _gorgeous.”_ He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and curled in on himself. He buried his face into his hands and did his best to ignore the presence of the other boy. He felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder causing him to shyly look up through his fingers.

 

He saw Keith’s other hand held in a half circle shape with the curved part on the bottom which then moved as Keith held up two fingers. Lance was confident it wasn’t really ASL but he got the message loud and clear: **U 2.**

 

He buried his face back in his hands as he laughed again. He made sure to move his shoulders as he laughed to show Keith he was just laughing not running away. Everything about this situation was surreal and felt like one of Lance’s repressed dreams. He decided that if this was a dream, he was going to do what he wanted.

 

“So do you want to go on a date?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened as his small smile turned into a larger one. In the blink of an eye, he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Lance’s cheek. When he pulled back, he nodded at Lance.

 

“Really?”

 

Keith nodded again grabbing the laptop and typing a more formal response.

 

[Yeah. Friday?]

 

Now Lance was left speechless again. He couldn’t find the words so he just nodded his head. He met Keith’s eyes again and he took stock of Keith’s almost bright red face. He was sure his own was worse, so he chose not to mention it to Keith.

 

“I’ll need to brush up on my ASL before then.”

 

Keith laughed at him, typing away at the computer again.

 

[Don’t come to me for that, ask Hunk. He’ll actually have patience for you and your spastic movements]

 

Lance scratched the back of his neck as he said, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

Keith grabbed his chin and pointed it at face level again. He moved one finger in a round motion as if it was following a mini cyclone. Lance took this to mean _repeat_ so he said, “Yeah, you’re probably right,” again. He hadn’t realized he had been out of Keith’s line of sight but so he added a, “sorry” onto the end.

 

Keith waved him off and Lance felt entranced by his smile.

 

_I’ll have to be more careful in the future._

 

For the first time, Lance was looking foreword to his next interaction with Keith. Y’know, if Pidge and Hunk didn’t embarrass them to death before then.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Motion City Soundtrack's "When 'You're' Around" 
> 
> This was a a challenge because I had the idea but told myself it had to be 5k or less! I just squeezed by. Find me on tumblr at [klaiths](klaiths.tumblr.com) or [capameribruh](capameribruh.tumblr.com)
> 
> Here are the other tags if you're looking for warnings:  
> -Deaf Keith
> 
> That's basically the only addition I have! If you wanted to know before reading, there it is! It's just a bit of a spoiler if you're trying to follow along from Lance's perspective.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
